User talk:Star Solister/Specials
"I am no longer teaching new Soul Attacks to new people, as too many truces will make the battle one-sided, as a truce w/ me is required to learn Soul Attacks. A Soul Bar is a energy bar that tells you how much soul energy you have in your body. The recovery for this bar quickens when influenced by the moon. The Soul Bar can go up to Level 10, and you must have a requirement of Soul Mastery 5 to do any of these attacks, although higher mastery will yield more power." Yeah, now it's ALL ON ME!!! ****ers, I'm gonna godmod to make this fair... Sorry. Here's a complimentary ticket for your complaining... *gives you the move Soul Blast* :Cool, Do you think that'd work at DQ? ::What's DQ? dairy queen?R to the P to the Wyb LOLROFLMAO i think thats what he meant'R to the' P to the Wyb Anyone want to learn dark moves, I'll teach each user one type. Pick a category: *Offense *Defense *Shielding *Weaponry -- game il pick weaponry and ill teach each anyone who wants to to turn into a giant monster like thingy. but i pick the name and speacil powers'R to the' P to the Wyb Sorry game, but I already know my own Dark moves. Okay, but this is at Rpwyb: Okay, this may hurt for a second. *Whacks Rpwyb with a bat* Now you can weild a Dark Sword* It will automatically break any light shields, but has no effect on moon or sun shields! *Hands Rpwyb a Dark Sword* Now tech me something! Something that isn't PIE!-- His food mastery is Level X''. So expect him to teach you something about broccoli. My masteries are: Explosive Handling Level ''X Dark Mastery Level X'' Summoning Mastery Level ''X Soul Mastery Level 25 -- Your Soul Mastery Level is 92. That is because you need that amount to use your Soul move of choice, Soul Blast. Wow, I don't suck then! :D-- imitates tingles dances* gamefreak75 can now turn into Dr. Tummy!powers included flu pills(gives people the flue) acid spill Belly bounce(and more witch ill remember later) and comes equip with a giant paintball gun! and somelse can do my mastiries for me'R to the' P to the Wyb Hey can you guys do me a favor and edit my page for me to show your new attacks? Thanks. And also, I'm working on the Specials page to do Dark attacks. W00t!-- Still working.... >_> ?-- Well I need to set up the specials page so it will have meh darkness attacks which INCLUDES moon attacks. So edit everything that says Moon Mastery on my page, and change it to Darkness Mastery, and if there is already Darkness Mastery, get rid of moon. If you do I'll teach you Soul Light. we should have a team move and a team name'R to the' P to the Wyb Team Destructos. That's my Mystery Dingeon team name. VTW, there were no Moon Mastery items on your talk page.-- Who? Ya know, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon?-- whats vtw mean?R to the P to the Wyb A typo of BTW which stands for by the way. And yes, I know Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I feel genorous. Does someone want to learn another dark move for free. If you do, pick a category from above.-- Hey game, now you know Soul Light which blinds enemies and can work as a shield, but not always. Does any one want to learn any more Soul attacks by doing me small favors? okay attack game.and yes i will help u umb'R to the' P to the Wyb Sure I'll help out.-- *Punches Rpwyb in the gut* You can now use Mini-Dark Energy Sphere.-- Hmm... My current team on Pokemon Silver (woot, emulator) is: Pidgeotto Lv. 32 Sudowoodo Lv. 30 Red Gyarados Lv. 30 Ampharos Lv. 33 Lapras (hacked) Lv. 34 The Lapras is legit in every way except that it was caught at level 30 at Olivine City which is impossible. So should I replace anything? Never playd Silver/Gold, so I don't know anything. Waiting for the remakes though. *checks watch*-- I'm just saying is there any pokemon you recommend over any others? I say go with Tyrannitar or another Dragon type.-- Gonna get that later, but I need to replace something. The sixth is an HM slave. I was thikning about replacing Gyara... ...You only listed 5 Pokemon. >_> -- ... I told you, the last one is an HM slave. It has to be in my party or else I can't proceed with my life. I would kepp Pidgeotto because it can use Fly, unless you HM slave has Fly. If it does know fly, then you can do without Pidgeotto, unless you evolve it into a Pidgeot. I would take out Sudowoodo.-- i read the little spoiler box that you said only game can read and found out i can block myself now!R to the P to the Wyb My HM slave is a tentacool that knows Cut and Whirlpool. My Pidgeotto does know Fly, and I use my Sudowoodo because it already has Rock Slide and a solid attack stat. So what should I replace Gyara with? You shuld replace with a Dark/Ghost/Psychic type so you can be balanced. That's my opinion, BTW.-- Thx but what should I teach Waterfall to? My Gyara has it and my Tenty can't learn it... Now choose your Soul Move. I pick Soul Slash or Soul Pie.-- (Hands you a Soul Slash TM) *Uses it and then eats it* Since I'm geneorous right now. *Hands Umb a Thunder Bomb TM* It'll shatter Ice and Water Shields and will electrocute the opponent it is thrown it, paralyzing them.-- Thanks! I'm doing some preparations for Blackthorn Gym, so I'm training a Lapras to Lv36 so it will learn Ice Beam, and a Kadabra with Ice Punch. K, good luck.-- As sad as it seems, I must hack a Gyarados and use it as an HM slave. I've tried Krabby, Tentacool, and Dratini, but none of them could learn both Waterfall and Whirlpool. Sad indeed. Well, the only time I've ever hacked was to get infinite TMs in Diamond and that was all.-- K I'm ready for Blackthorn so I'll close the emulator. See you at the basic arena for a friendly fight. Okay, I'm ready.-- :Dairy Queen, and Great! You have a team nsame now... *Calls for Backup* *sooots backup* ha i told u it was dairy queen'R to the' P to the Wyb :Backups isn't here yet.